


Sazeracs and Cigarettes

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Musicians, Smoking, jazz musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Jean Kirschtein enjoys a cigarette with the guitarist of the act before.





	Sazeracs and Cigarettes

The night breeze hits Jean like an alleviating wonder. Compared to the heated hell that is the backstage of the venue, the cold, Octobre air is practically heaven. 

As the stage door closes behind him, Jean heads out into the alleyway until he steps out onto the city sidewalk.

When he sees another person standing near a street curb, a short woman dressed in black taking drags off a lit cigarette, Jean knows exactly where he can keep feeding his shitty habit. 

Jean walks up to the street curb as he feels around his blazer pocket for his pack of Du Maurier’s. When he gets to where he wants to be, he gives the woman beside him a polite nod and greets her simply. 

“Evening.” 

She responds with silence and gives him a quick glance from her piercing eyes. 

Jean takes a cigarette out of the pack and puts it in his mouth. For the next few seconds, he feels around in his pockets to find his lighter. But no matter where he sticks his hands, Jean can’t seem to find it. 

There is a really good chance that he had left it inside inside his car, or even inside his guitar case. Both places were currently far away from him at the moment. 

Before Jean can sigh and go back inside without his evening smoke, he sees a hand reach in front of him and hears a familiar clinking noise. 

By the time he’s focused on what’s going on, the woman beside him has lit up her zippo and is holding it up for him. 

When Jean sees her offer clearly, he looks over to her and nods his head. She takes his motion as a signal to light his cigarette. 

“Thank you,” Jean says, letting out a few puffs of smoke from his mouth. 

The woman nods and blows her lighter out. She closes it with another clinking noise. 

“No problem.” 

Jean takes a drag of his cigarette and looks his mystery woman up and down. The sight of her blue eyes, broad nose, and droopy locks of blonde make Jean realize that he has seen her before. 

“Hey, you just performed, didn’t you?” Jean says. He takes his cigarette out of his mouth and holds it between his fingers. “You’re in the Titan Trio?” 

She nods, “Yeah. You just watched us?” 

“I did,” he answers simply. “I’m part of the next act, the quintet. I’m Jean, by the way.” 

“Annie,” she introduces. “Annie Leonhardt.” 

It’s interesting to see her without a guitar in her arms. Jean admired what she could do when she on stage, when her hands and mind were focused on playing her instrument of choice. 

He might have clapped a little too hard when her band finished their set list for the night. Either they were one hell of a trio, or the sazerac Jean had downed was starting to get to him. 

Nevertheless, he loved what they had played. He did always have a soft spot for  _ Fly Me To The Moon _ , no matter how many renditions he had heard of it before. 

“You do good work,” Jean says to her honestly. 

Annie flicks some ash off her cigarette as she takes in his words. For a moment, Jean could see her letting them settle into her mind. So he gives her some time, he preoccupies himself by taking another slow drag of his own. 

“Thank you,” Annie eventually responds. 

Jean looks back at her to her focusing on him, focusing with the same gaze she uses when she’s playing her guitar. 

Perhaps she looks at people like this all the time, like they’re something to keep tabs on no matter what. 

Soon, Annie takes the last puff of her cancer stick and flicks the entire thing into the city gutter. 

“I’ll see you inside,” she tells him in a flat voice. “And good luck to your quartet.” 

“Thank you.” 

Jean watches Annie leave. It appears that she had exited the building the same way he had. 

Annie walks through the alleyway, past garbage cans and puddles of rainwater, and makes it to the stage door. 

Soon, she disappears back into the venue, leaving Jean alone with a few more drags of his cigarette to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I find that giving characters a favourite drink makes them more fun to write. 
> 
> I tend to write it in that Annie's fond of White Russians, whereas Jean enjoys a sazerac as his drink of choice.


End file.
